When our Parents Aren't Home
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Ada apa dengan Rin di dalam? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan dia terpeleset dan jatuh membentur dinding lalu pingsan?  "RIN!" Len mendobrak masuk. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"  RnR please.


Disclaimer: Len adalah milik saya! #dikeroyokmassa #tepar

A/N: 'Cuap cuap cuap' adalah kata2 dalam pikiran, "Cuap cuap cuap" adalah ucapan biasa. AU. OOC. Mesum tapi kurang mesum.

Warning: TYPO(S)! LEMON! ANEH! ABAL!

* * *

><p>Selamat membaca~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When our Parents Aren't Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Len keluar masuk kamar Rin—saudara kembarnya. Sebenarnya kamar Rin masih kamarnya sekarang sebelum semua barang miliknya ia pindahkan ke ruang sebelah—yang akan menjadi kamarnya. Dengan asal-asalan Len mengumpulkan baju-bajunya dan mengangkutnya ke kamar sebelah.<p>

Rin sendiri hanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur berseprai kuning dengan gambar pisang dan jeruk kesukaannya dan Len. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu memandangi adik kembarnya yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya hilir mudik mengangkut barang yang sebentar lagi akan beres.

"Huff~" Len duduk di samping Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Beres?" tanya Rin yang dilarang oleh Len untuk membantunya beres-beres.

"Ya.." sahut Len singkat.

Hari ini mereka pisah kamar. Sebenarnya orang tua mereka sudah menyuruh mereka tidak sekamar lagi saat SMP, namun mereka berdua menolaknya hingga sampai SMA. Dan inilah saatnya. Sesuai janji mereka, setelah menginjak usia lima belas tahun mereka tidak akan sekamar lagi.

Setelah ruang sebelah dikosongkan oleh ayah mereka, jadilah hari ini Len memindahkan semua barangnya dan akan tidur disana malam ini.

Rin menunduk sedih, begitupun dengan Len. Sebagai sepasang kembar identik, mereka selalu bersama tidak pernah terpisahkan kecuali saat mereka ke kamar mandi atau ke kamar kecil. Tentu saja, mereka bahkan selalu sekelas di sekolah—semeja pula.

"Ah, sudahlah, kita kan Cuma beda kamar. Lagipula setelah bangun tidur kita akan bertemu lagi.." ujar Len yang sebenarnya berkata untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm.." tanggap Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat imut dimata Len.

"Ah, aku bantu menata kamar Len ya?" tawar Rin.

"He? Tidak usah~ Aku ke kamarku dulu ya Rin.." Len beranjak seraya mengusap kepala Rin hingga gadis itu agak tertunduk.

Di sisi lain, Len bersyukur tidak sekamar lagi dengan kakak kembarnya.. sebab walau dia kerap dipanggil shota Karena wajahnya yang tampan nan imut—ia juga lelaki remaja biasa. Kadang ia takut akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Rin. Jujur saja, dia sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan 'sesuatu' pada dirinya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini..

* * *

><p>Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua anaknya, sepasang suami istri paruh baya itu berpesan agar mereka benar-benar tidak sekamar lagi untuk malam ini dan seterusnya. Masa pubertas kedua anak remaja mereka menimbulkan kekhawatiran tersendiri. Namun, mereka masih sangat percaya pada anak kembar mereka. Hanya saja mereka harus mendidik anak-anaknya dengan benar—ya, salah satunya adalah memisahkan kamar anak-anaknya.<p>

"Sepertinya ayah dan ibu tidak akan pulang hingga lusa.." celetuk Rin memandangi orang tuanya yang sudah menjauh dengan mobil mereka.

"Atau lebih.." sahut Len.

"Yeey~" Sepasang anak kembar ini berlonjak senang sambil berlari ke dalam rumah. Kelakuan mereka tidak banyak berubah semenjak menginjak masa SMA. Sekarang pun sudah saatnya Len dan Rin melakukan ritual wajib mereka saat orangtuanya tidak ada. Berkaraoke sekeras-kerasnya dan sepuas-puasnya.

* * *

><p>"Uuh.. tenggorokanku sampai gatal. Hahaha!" Rin menegak minumannya sambil tertawa dan sukses membuatnya tersedak.<p>

"Untung saja kita tidak ditegur tetangga ya~" ujar Len menahan tawa melihat Rin yang tersedak-sedak dengan gajenya.

"Ya.. uhuk!"

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu ah.. belum ganti piyama," ujar Len melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 lewat. Sudah hampir larut malam.

"Len tidak mandi?"

"Malas.."

"Dasar.. kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu~"

* * *

><p>Len membolak-balikkan tubuhnya. Aneh sekali rasanya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Rin tidak ada di sampingnya seperti biasa. Kosong. Hanya guling berwujud pisang disitu.<p>

Dipikir-pikir lagi..mereka kan hanya berdua di rumah. Len memegang keningnya yang berdenyut lalu menamparnya pelan. "Bodoh.. jangan berpikir macam-macam." Ia menegur dirinya sendiri. Entah apa tadi yang terbesit dipikirannya.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. 'Rin sedang apa ya.. ah pasti dia sudah tidur..' batinnya.

Tok , tok, tok!

Sesaat kemudian telinga pemuda itu menangkap suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Len? Sudah tidur?" ucap suara di balik pintu.

"B-belum.." sahut Len sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu kamar. Ia agak kaget melihat Rin yang membawa bantal dan selimut bergambar jeruk ke kamarnya. Matanya terlihat sayu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Len.." gumam gadis itu nyelonong masuk ke kamar len tanpa permisi dan langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur Len.

Len hanya menganga, tidak ia sangka Rin juga sama sepertinya. Mereka terlalu mirip.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Len hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya yang lebih kecil dari punya Rin di kamar sebelah. Tapi tetap muat untuk berdua.

Rin mendongak menatapnya, lalu menarik tangan Len hingga pemuda itu akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Len juga sama kan? Tidak bisa tidur juga kan?" ucap Rin pelan seperti tidak ada semangat hidup. Padahal 3 jam yang lalu ia masih berapi-api.

Len hanya mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia malu mengakui kalau dirinya sama seperti Rin.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Rin menggenggam tangan Len yang besar dan hangat baginya.

"Seandainya saja jenis kelamin kita sama, mungkin ayah dan ibu tidak akan memisahkan kita.." gumam Rin.

Len terhenyak. Benar juga, mungkin ia tidak perlu merasakan hal yang aneh kala kulit lembut Rin menyentuhnya. Mungkin saja ia tidak perlu merasa repot menahan sifat 'lelaki'nya pada saudara perempuannya sendiri. Ah, tapi tetap saja, Len sebenarnya lebih berharap kalau mereka adalah sepupu—bukan saudara kandung.

"Zzz~" belum sampai lima menit, Rin sudah tertidur pulas. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Len dengan kuat—tidak ada niat sedikitpun darinya untuk melepaskan tangan itu walaupun saat tidur.

Len menelan ludah. Sanggupkah ia bertahan?

Ah pasti sanggup, bukankah ia sudah menahannya selama 2 tahun ini?

Sanggup tidak ia menahan perasaannya agar tidak tumbuh lebih besar.. tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa sayangnya sebagai saudara?

Len memejamkan matanya seraya mengenggam balik tangan kakaknya. Keringatnya mengucur deras, padahal jelas sekali malam ini begitu dingin, tapi entah kenapa Len merasa hari ini panas sekali.

* * *

><p>"Hoaaaaahh! Pagi Leeen!" Rin yang terbangun langsung menguap dengan ceria. Len malah menarik selimutnya kembali. Rin agak kesal melihatnya.<p>

"Leen~ walaupun hari ini hari minggu, kau harus tetap bangun pagi. Ingat nasehat ibu~" ujar Rin sok menasehati Len.

"Bukannya kau sendiri melanggar nasehat ibu yang melarang kita tidak tidur sekamar?" sahut Len tidak mau kalah.

"U-ugh.." Rin kesulitan menjawab.

"Heh.." Len tersenyum puas dibalik selimutnya.

"Huh! Len juga begitu kan? Kau sendiri tidak bisa tidur."

"Ya sih.."

Kemudian hening. Len sepertinya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk bangkit dan mengambil handuk untuk segera menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi.

"Len.." Rin tidak juga beranjak dari tempat tidur adiknya.

"Hmm?" sahut Len malas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mulai suka Len?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Maksudku..bukan sebagai saudara kembar. Tapi—entahlah, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul belakangan ini."

Len tersentak kaget dan otomatis mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, matanya bahkan langsung melek.

"A-apa?" ia memastikan apa yang diucapkan gadis disampingnya.

"…" semburat merah yang hangat menjalar ke wajah Rin. "Maaf..aku—AKU MAU MANDI DULU!" teriak Rin berlari meninggalkan Len yang membeku.

Len memijit keningnya yang lagi-lagi berkedut, "haah~ apa karena kita kembar makanya perasaan kita juga sama? Norak ah.."

* * *

><p>"Riiin? Sudah tidak? Lama amat sih?" Len mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi yang bercorakkan pisang dan jeruk hasil karyanya dan Rin dulu. Rin sudah hampir satu jam berada disana. Len yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya karena tidak mandi kemarin, tidak sabar menunggu Rin untuk segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya.<p>

"Rin? Oii~ Rin!"

Rin tidak menyahut. Padahal Len yakin kalau suaranya sudah cukup nyaring memanggil-manggil Rin.

"Riin! Ayolaah!"

Hening.

Ada apa dengan Rin di dalam? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan dia terpeleset dan jatuh membentur dinding lalu pingsan?

"RIN!" Len mendobrak masuk.

"Eh?" Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang tiba-tiba masuk. Gadis berambut honey-blonde itu tengah memakai headset besar yang menutupi telinganya sambil berendam di kamar mandi. Pantas saja.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin berteriak nyaring. Nyaring sekali. Len tersentak dan seketika wajahnya menyerupai tomat masak mutu terbaik dari kebun sang author. Dilihatnya Rin yang tengah menutupi dadanya dengan tangan mungilnya di dalam bak mandi.

"Huwoooooo!" Len ikut-ikutan berteriak sambil berlari keluar. "Siapa suruh kau memakai headset saat mandi, bodoh!" seru Len

"Jangan bilang bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Rin kesal dan malu. Apa Len sudah liat? Tidak. Rasanya ia sudah cukup cekatan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat.

"Makanya mandi jangan lama-lama.. Ini kan bukan kamar mandi milikmu sendiri!"

"Iyaaa!" tiba-tiba Rin sudah berada di samping Len dengan handuk kuning miliknya.

"GYAAAA!" seru Len kaget.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu!" Rin marah sambil meninju perut Len.

Padahal baru malam tadi mereka berdua mengalami sesuatu yang agak romantis, sekarang keduanya malah mengalami sesuatu yang konyol.

* * *

><p>"Rin.. maaf yaa~" rayu Len sambil memijit-mijit bahu Rin yang dengan acuhnya mengotak-atik remote Tv.<p>

Rin sendiri heran.. kenapa ia begitu malu? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikirkan Len itu memang saudara kandungnya.

"Iya deh.."

"Yess!" sorak Len, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong..mengenai ucapan Rin tadi pagi—"

"Len.."

"Hah?"

Rin membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping. Memegang tangan Len, dan menatapnya serius.

"Apa Len akan membenciku kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku suka Len—sebagai perasaan perempuan pada laki-laki?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. aku akan sangat membenci Rin," ucap Len tanpa ragu. Sukses membuat bongkahan batu besar menimpa kepala Rin dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Oke, terlalu berlebihan.

Rin merasa semangatnya menurun drastis. Seperti malam tanpa Len yang membuat api semangatnya padam dengan cepat.

"Bercandaaa~" Len menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku.. juga suka Rin—sama seperti Rin, aku juga merasakan hal yang Rin rasakan belakangan ini.. Bukankah kita memang ada ikatan batin?"

"Aaaaargh!" Rin menjitak kepalanya sendiri lalu membenamkan kepalanya itu ke dalam lutut yang ia tekuk.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita sama karena kita kembar? Bagaimana kalau ibu tau?" beragam pertanyaan itu langsung menghujam Len.

"Iya… mentang-mentang ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah, lalu kita memanfaatkannya kesempatan seperti ini.." Len mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rin.

"Tapi bukannya kita memang sering memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kita suka selama orangtua kita tidak ada?" balas Rin.

"Ahaha.. Benar juga.." Len tertawa renyah. Rin tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya itu akan menjadi tombak tajam yang besar untuknya.

"Kalau cuma ciuman—Rin mau kan merahasiakannya dari ibu?"

"E-eh?"

"Just kidding.."

"…" Rin menjitak kepala Len dengan pelan. Kesal rasanya kalau kalimat itu hanya bahan bercandanya Len. Diam-diam ia berharap itu bukan bercanda.

"Jadi.. Rin sekarang merangkap sebagai kakak dan pacarku dong?" seru Len seolah baru teringat hal itu.

"H-humm.. ya." Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia bilang juga. Sebenarnya sejak ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa Len, ia mulai memikirkan untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Supaya saat orang tuanya kembali nanti—ia merasa tidak akan apa-apa walau mereka tidak tidur bersama lagi.

Len tiba-tiba berdiri di atas sofa yang mereka duduki, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "YEEEEEEEESSS!" soraknya lalu mengepalkan tangannya. Rin agak kaget melihat kelakuan Len yang aneh itu—ah Len memang seperti itu sih kalau senang.

Jadi.. Len tidak perlu menahannya lagi kan? Tidak perlu lagi kan?

* * *

><p>"Len.. kita masih kelas satu SMA loh.. kau yakin?"<p>

"Hmm? Tidak apa kan?"

"L-Leenn!"

"…"

"Tunggu!" Rin berhasil mendorong dada bidang Len yang hampir saja menekan dadanya yang sudah terbuka bagian atasnya.

"Rinny~" Len merengek. Len harusnya menyalahkan Rin yang dengan beraninya ingin mejadi milik Len setelah selesai menyatakan perasaannya. Iya kan? Salahnya sendiri. Kata-kata Rin seolah ingin melepaskan 'sesuatu' yang Len tahan selama ini.

"I-iy-hmmf?"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Rin, tangan Len langsung menepis tangan Rin dan memegangnya erat di atas kepala gadis itu.

Inilah ciuman pertama mereka. Len hanya menempelkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir kekasihnya berkali-kali tanpa merasa puas.

"Ng.. mh."

Rin mulai merasa pusing karena Len tidak menciumi bibirnya tanpa jeda, hingga tidak ada kesempatan bagi gadis manis ini untuk mengambil nafas.

Dilihatnya Rin yang wajahnya mulai berubah ekspresinya, Len menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Rin langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya hingga terdengar sangat terengah-engah.

Len tersenyum sembari melepas genggaman kuatnya pada pergelangan tangan Rin. Membuat Rin merasa melayang melihat senyuman itu. Tentu saja, sebab di hari pertamanya masuk ke SMA mereka, Len sudah membuat puluhan gadis jatuh cinta padanya karena senyuman itu.

"Eh? Sudah?" Rin mengangkat tubuhnya hingga setengah duduk saat Len menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"…aku merasa seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih pada Rin," ucap Len menerawang ke jendela kamar Rin, ya, kamar Rin—tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Lagi pula kan kita baru saja jadian setengah jam yang lalu.." gumam Len lagi sambil menopang dagunya. Padahal dia sendiri sudah 'sangat' bisa merasakan celananya yang makin menyempit hanya karena melihat dada Rin yang terekspos bagian atasnya.

"Tapi bukankah kita sama-sama merasakan perasaan terlarang ini mulai tumbuh sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu?" ucap Rin meletakkan tangannya di dada Len.

"Itu.. waktu yang cukup lama kan?" ucap Rin lagi.

"Yakin? Tidak akan menolak?"

"H-hah?"

"Tuh kan…"

"Tidak kok! Tidak akan menolak!"

"Terima kasih.." gumam Len mengecup dahi Rin. Ia mengangkat Rin hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kali ini Rin yang mencium bibir Len dengan berani. Kepalanya ia dongakkan hingga bisa mencium Len yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Posisi mereka sekarang—Rin duduk di antara kedua kaki Len yang sudah mengangkang untuk tubuh mungilnya, dengan arah tubuh yang membelakangi Len. (Mengerti kan? =w=)

Tangan Len merayapi bagian perutnya, hingga mencapai gundukan gunung kembar milik Rin yang masih berlapiskan bra pink. Kemeja kuning tanpa lengan milik Rin kini hanya menyisakan satu kancingnya yang masih tidak di buka oleh Len.

Sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka yang diselingi dengan aktivitas mengambil nafas, Len meremas-remas dada Rin yang cukup besar untuk anak gadis di usianya. Rin pun makin merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk bagian belakangnya. Sepertinya ia bisa menduga itu benda apa.

Dengan gerakan nakal namun tanpa disengaja, Rin perlahan menurunkan resleting jeans adiknya. Membuat Len agak tersentak dengan rabaan tangan Rin yang perlahan namun sangat pasti.

Len menyudahi ciuman dalamnya dengan Rin untuk aktivitas yang lain, menjiati telinga kanan kakaknya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menurunkan celana dalam Rin yang berwarna senada dengan bra miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi ia usapkan jemarinya ke daerah kewanitaan Rin yang sudah mulai basah. Mengusap-usapkan berkali-kali kea rah clitoris gadis itu yang belum menegang.

Rin tidak tinggal diam, ia melepaskan kejantanan Len hingga mencuat dari bawah vagina miliknya. Rin yang baru sekali ini melihat kejantanan seorang pria, membuat wajahnya semakin merah karena malu. Tangan Len menuntun tangan gadis itu untuk memegang kejantanan miliknya. Rin dapat merasakan kerasnya dan tegangnya milik Len yang lumayan besar. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya karena kejantanan milik adik kembarnya tepat berada di bawah vaginanya.

Keras dan hangat.

"A-aah.. Len." Rin mendesah kala Len menuntun tangannya untuk menggesekkan kejantanan Len pada daerah kewanitaannya yang semakin basah.

"U-ugh." Len mendesah tertahan. Gemetaran di tubuh keduanya tidak dapat tertahankan lagi.

Kini Rin mengerti bagaimana cara membuat Len merasa puas, ia mulai mengocok(?) kejantanan Len dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Len pun semakin liar mempermainkan kewanitaannya hingga membuat gadis ini mencapai klimaksnya. Rin berteriak nyaring menyebut nama Len kala ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Hingga kejantanan Len dibasahi oleh banyaknya cairan gadis itu.

Len pun mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan suara yang aneh, Len mengenggeram hingga cairan putih yang tidak pernah Rin lihat sebelumnya menyembur membasahi seluruh bagian tangannya.

"Hah.. hah.." keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah.

Len menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu Rin. Tangan kirinya kini sudah berada di dada gadis itu dan menarik branya ke atas hingga dadanya mencuat keluar. Dengan pelan Len meremasnya, membuat Rin kembali melantunkan nada indah dengan tempo yang teratur.

'Ini..masih terasa keras. Bagaimana bisa benda ini akan memasukiku?' pikir Rin mengusapkan jarinya pada kejantanan Len yang masih saja tegang. Seolah klimaks tadi bukan berarti apa-apa. Sedangkan Rin sudah merasa loyo hanya karena klimaks pertamanya.

"A-ah.. Len.. anu.." ucap Rin susah payah ditengah desahannya.

Len hanya sedikit merespon dengan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau punya kondom?"

"…eh?"

Benar juga. Bisa bahaya kan kalau tidak pakai kondom. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan dibunuh oleh ibu mereka kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Len?"

"Aku…tidak punya.." Len seketika kecewa, rasanya gedung runtuh semua di sekitarnya. Ia pikir Rin akan menolaknya mentah-mentah kalau tidak memakai kondom untuk 'memasukin'nya.

"Boleh kukeluarkan di luar saja kan?" tanya Len penuh harap. Rin menggeleng. Dan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya yang ranum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Belilah nanti.. supaya aku bisa tenang," ucap Rin dengan nada yang sangaaaaaaaat seksi di telinga Len. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa pergi dulu membeli kondom baru bisa 'memasuki' gadis itu sedangkan kejantanannya sudah berontak untuk segera masuk?

* * *

><p>Rin membersihkan tubuhnya dengan hikmat di dalam rendaman air hangat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mandi di siang hari, biasanya gadis manis ini hanya mandi saat pagi dan sore hari atau malam. Ya, hanya untuk kali ini. Sebab tubuhnya sudah sangat berkeringat akibat perlakuan adik kembarnya yang melampiaskan nafsunya akibat tidak punya kondom. Disana-sini terdapat kissmark merah yang sangat terlihat dengan jelas walau Rin menggosoknya dengan usaha keras. Sepertinya ia harus memakai baju tertutup dulu sementara ini.<p>

Bagaimana dengan Len?

Yup, sekarang Len tengah meneliti seluruh dompetnya, ia sedang kekeringan bulan ini. Dia tidak yakin duitnya cukup untuk membeli kondom. Ia tidak pernah membeli kondom sebelumnya—jadi wajar cowok shota ini tidak tau harus mengeluarkan uang berapa..

Cowok cakep pujaan hati hampir seluruh gadis di sekolahnya ini akhirnya mengirimkan SMS pada sobat karibnya.

[ To: **Gumiya** (085########)

_Oi, kau punya kondom tidak?_ ]

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p>Astaga, sumpah ngabal banget. Tiba-tiba kepengen nulis begini sih.. biarlah ngambang aja~ wokwokwokwok(?)<p>

Silahkan review kalau suka~ XD


End file.
